The Bridge
by joedan84
Summary: "There wasn't going to be a third chance. It was just as well. Lex didn't believe he deserved another chance."


Started and Finished: December 10, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: Lex, Clark friendship

Rating: R (for character death and suicide)

Category: Drama, Horror

Spoilers: Any of Season 1 or 2 is game

Summary: "There wasn't going to be a third chance. It was just as well. Lex didn't believe he deserved another chance." 

Disclaimer: I do not own Lex, Clark, Superman, or evil!Lex. Not to mention Smallville, Avril Lavigne, or any of her songs.

****

The Bridge

*I'm standing on a bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now*

Lex Luthor stepped from his sleek silver sports car. The best his millions can buy. His black Armani suit was crisp and clean. With a quick motion he closed the door.

Lex took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the land. A scent he hadn't smelt in over a decade. He walked to the railing.

This was it. This was _the_ _bridge_. 

*There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound*

The air was fresh, brushing across Lex's face as he looked down at the blue water. When had everything changed? When had he gone from being Clark's best friend, to Superman's biggest foe?

It seemed like yesterday that they were laughing, talking at the Talon. But, no. They hadn't laughed in years. Not since Lex started trying to kill Superman.

*Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't someone please take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life*

He didn't know what was harder to stomach. The fact that Clark was no longer like a kid brother to Lex, or the fact that their whole friendship had been one big lie. Clark _was_; _is_ Superman. Everything he had said, every time Clark had saved Lex; Lex had given him the benefit of the doubt. 

It was adrenaline, from working out on the farm, whatever Clark said. 

Lex gripped the railing tightly. When had he become such a monster? Lex repulsed even himself.

*Won't you take me by the hand

take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

but I'm, I'm with you*

Lex stepped up onto the ledge, the metal railing pushing against his ankles. His black coat flapped in the wind.

This was the place where Lex had been given a second life. He had plunged through the railing and into the frigid waters below. A young boy had been there to save him. To pull him out of the watery grave and breathe new life into Lex.

*I'm looking for a place

searching for a face

is there anybody here I know*

But, Lex had screwed up the new life. He had turned from his friends, and towards the one man he detested; Lionel. Lex had clung to his father, adapting his ways of life. He regretted it, but there was no way of going back. Or was there?

Lex held his arms out straight to his sides. This bridge had once given him a second chance. Maybe it would give him a third. Maybe a young, tall, handsome boy would pluck him out of the icy river, breathe life into him, and he could re-do it the right way.

*cause nothings going right

and everything's a mess

and no one likes to be alone 

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't someone please take me home *

Lex let himself fall forward, plunging to the water. The water hitting his chest knocked the breath out of him. He opened his eyes as the water closed over his head. 

As he began to sink visions danced across his eyes. They tortured him, taunted him.

* It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life 

Wont you take me by the hand

take me somewhere new *

"Clark," Lex calls as Clark starts to leave the room. When Clark turned he asked a question. "Do you believe a man can fly?"

"Sure, in a plane," came Clark's confused answer.

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds, with nothing but air beneath you," Lex said wistfully.

"People can't fly, Lex," was Clark's reasonable reply.

"I did. After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most... exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you, I have a second chance. We have a future, Clark, and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship," Lex said sincerely.

* I don't know who you are

but I'm, I'm with you 

oh why is everything so confusing

maybe I'm just out of my mind *

"Rumor has it Clark Kent joined the football team," Lex said with an amused smirk.

Clark gestured at his jersey. "Rumor's true."

"Congratulations. Your dad must be thrilled," Lex told him as Clark sat in front of him.

"Actually, he freaked out. Told me I couldn't play. I'm surprised with my dad. I mean, he claims I should make my own decisions, but then when I do he shuts me down," Clark explained.

Lex nodded knowingly. "Ah, and you're out late, waiting for him to go to bed so you could avoid the uncomfortable silence that greets you when you get home."

"How did you know?" Clark asked in surprise.

"Luthors wrote the book on uncomfortable silences," Lex replied.

* It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Wont you take me by the hand *

"I'm sorry you got thrown through that window. I promise I'm not a criminal mastermind," Lex said with a smile.

Clark grinned at his friend. "I know. A criminal mastermind would have worn a mask."

* take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

but I'm, I'm with you *

The memories flashed like lightning in front of Lex. He remembered every word, every glance, every smile. 

Clark had been joking, of course. A criminal mastermind. Clark didn't know how true that would become in the following years. 

Lex felt his breath leaving him. He watched the bubbles float away as the memories started to flash again.

* Take me by the hand

take me somewhere new*

"A high school boyfriend isn't a husband -- he's an obstacle. You know, I bet if you asked Lana to go with you to the Radiohead concert in Metropolis tomorrow, she'll say yes," Lex pointed out.

"And if she says yes…" Clark trailed off.

"I'll give you the tickets," Lex said, holding the concert up in front of Clark's face, but just out of his reach.

"Why are you doing this?" Clark asked.

"You're like the younger brother I never had," Lex answered, the truth of the statement coming through strongly.

* I don't know who you are

but I'm, I'm with you

I'm with you *

Where was Clark? This was his cue. His time to jump in and save Lex from the hell he had made for himself. But, he didn't come.

Lex floated through the water, letting the current carry him. Why hadn't Clark saved him yet? Why was Lex still alone? At that moment Lex realized he had truly lost everything. 

*Take me by the hand

take me somewhere new*

Lex looked through the water. The light became more and more dim as he sank. There wasn't going to be a third chance. It was just as well. Lex didn't believe he deserved another chance. At least this way his reign of terror on Superman would be put to rest. Permanently.

Lex finally closed his eyes as the last of his breath left him.

*I don't know who you are

but I'm, I'm with you*

A blur flew through the sky toward the sleek car. Without hesitation it streaked into the water, grabbing its target and pulling it out of the water.

Clark laid Lex on the dirt by the water's edge. He pumped Lex's chest, breathing into his mouth. "Come on, Lex. Come on."

Clark kept pushing on Lex's jacket above Lex's heart. Nothing happened. This time Lex was truly dead.

Clark lifted his head to the sky and screamed. Screamed for a lost friend. Screamed for a lost chance. Screamed for things gone wrong. Just…screamed.

*I'm with you

I'm with you*


End file.
